1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container cap and more particularly to a container cap which is easy for a user to open and close and has a simple structure of discharging contents stored in a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A container cap is combined with a discharge hole of a container to seal up materials stored in the container when the container cap is closed. Also, when the container cap is open, a user can discharge the materials out of the container through an opening formed in the container cap.